


A Doomsday Is Upon Us

by XxUnixX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Roleplay
Genre: Angst, Hurt, TommyInnit centric, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Tommy stared opposite of his older brother, what happened to them? One moment they were children playing tag but now they were older and much more angry. Why did his bond with his brother have to strain due to the world.Now Tommy stood opposite of him, betraying his brother last second.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy didn't get a wink of sleep once he returned back to his embassy, the home now dirt instead of iron blocks like how he loved. His thoughts were filled with anxiousness for the next few hours approaching, he would most likely die. At least it wasn't like Theseus while exiled and alone. He would die on a battlefield surrounded by the people he loved but the same compassion was never shared.

Tommy held his head in his hands while trying to understand why he made such a impulse decision, it could've possibly been the fact that he had to be the hero or the fact he craved normalcy. He missed his embassy, he missed Tubbo. He missed his home.\  
The young teen was startled from their thoughts when a knock sounded on his door, with a exhausted stumble he left the backroom and opened the door. Tommy slightly stumbled as he saw it was Techno, it had to only be 6AM at most, "Are you going to let me in or not?" The gruff voice of his brother came off as a whisper. Quickly Tommy side stepped and let Techno into his home whom promptly closed the door.

With only the light shade of a burning candle he could catch a glimpse of Techno's face, Tommy wasn't used to the pure emotion on the others face.  
"Tommy, I'm not here to gloat." Techno mumbled as the red eyed male glanced away with awkwardness, already regretting coming by Tommy's home. Maybe for some closure?

Tommy looked at the other before he looked down to his dirty shoes, mud caking the red and white protection for his feet, "Than why are you here?" Tommy's own voice came off as a weak whisper. It couldn't have been that long since Tommy would shout in every sentence.

"I want to know if you're sure, are you sure about your choice?" Techno questioned as he rested his large hands on Tommy's shoulders and looked down on him, the blonde almost flinching back but the warm steady hands kept him in place, "I-I'm sure." Tommy squeaked, hoping his anxiousness wasn't obvious to Techno.

With the silence following his answer it gave Tommy enough time to study the other, from first impression you would see the monotone gaze but since Tommy knew Techno since he was a child he could see the tinted red hue of crying. It only made the teen worse for betraying his brother, again.  
Techno shook his head after a moment, "I won't be mad if you come back, neither will Phil. You can be with us again." Techno almost begged his kid brother, Tommy couldn't figure out why. Maybe before the betrayal he would've jokingly said that "The Blade" cared about him, but now he couldn't be so sure on that.

Tommy lightly trembled, he couldn't go back. Dream was there and the chances he would hurt the younger were higher than slimmer.  
As if to catch Tommy's distress Techno quickly added onto his statement, "I'll make Dream leave you alone, It'll just be you, Phil, and me." Techno's hands squeezed Tommy's shoulders tightly.

Though the conversation was cut short to a call on Techno's communicator, most likely Phil from how Techno's face softened, quickly he put the communicator back down and sighed heavily, "Phil needs me, but Tommy. I want your answer soon, your final one." With that Techno left the embassy and headed back to the snow biome where his father stayed. Meanwhile Tommy stayed frozen on the spot, he had barely the strength to respond.  
Tommy didn't move for a while and once he could make sense of everything there was a blearing light blinding his eyes, shading his eyes with his hand he noticed the sun came up.

Sighing gently he got ready for the fight, the fight that meant life or death.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy go brrrr

Tommy wasn't sure he was ready for the amount of emotional pain that came with suiting up into his Netherite and waiting awkwardly with the people that did not care for him, the people that betrayed and hurt him over and over again for selfish gain. Tommy was quick to shake his head and forget the venomous thoughts that grasped at his head to corrupt his beliefs like it had with Wilbur at Pogtopia.  
While standing around with everyone practically spreaded out to prevent a sneak attack, some people even having gone underground to make sure a attack like before didn't happen. The reminder sent a shiver up Tommy's back.

Tommy tried to calm down and not panic, he made up his mind earlier but knew that by saying so he was destroying the relationship he worked so hard to build up with. All the memories of the two would be ruined. It would all be ruined. As Tommy tried to curl in on himself he could hear a shout in the distance. Quickly he looked up to see Techno alongside his father and abuser standing on a hill with a wither prepped to be made.

He waited for the dramatic speech, it was almost normal for someone to start a speech with insulting Tommy at this point. Though, there was no cruel remark. Only the bright red eyes hidden by the pig skull mask directed towards him. The same pink haired male holding a wither skull in his left hand while the right was empty.

Everyone on the L'manberg side stared up at the trio with a look of horror, Tommy internally winced as he forgot to mention just how many withers Techno could make. What kind of materials Techno had, nobody knew except Tommy.  
With a odd sigh Techno looked around the crowd before finally looking back to Tommy, "Tommy, I want your final answer before I do this." Techno demanded, the whispered scared man from last night was gone. Replaced by The Blood God who's inner thoughts demanded blood.

Tommy could feel the stares from all sides, "Tommy, what does he mean?" Quackity demanded from his left, no longer the childish nickname spoken. Replaced with a cold tone, it almost made Tommy cry from that. He didn't understand why he was on the edge of crying lately.

Anxiety grew from the L'manberg side as people began to yell Tommy's name, demanding they answer their questions. Tommy tried not to blame them due to the situation they were in but he was so tired and wasn't sure he could do this anymore.  
"Tommy, I demand you answer!" Tubbos voice could be heard above everyone else's, his tone demanding and loud. A certain type of anger that had the old spark Tommy had come back.  
Quickly he whirled backwards, his back facing his family and abuser. His dark blue eyes, no longer the bright blue they once were, narrowed at Tubbo angrily. 

Tommy's voice was shaky but cold as he stared down at his 'Best Friend' who exiled him, "How fucking dare you? I don't owe you shit! I don't owe this fucking country!" Tommy yelled as he poked a finger onto Tubbos chest who instantly tried to back away, "T-Tommy? Wha?" Tubbo questioned as the Ram hybrid looked at the finger than up to Tommy's eyes. Almost surprised by the lack of blue, last time he saw it couldn't have been that bad. 

"Do I even need to explain?" Tommy questioned with a almost twisted smile on his face to conceal the hurt, "I've been exiled, I've been forgotten, used, given up my things for this country, Hell! I lost two lives for this fucking country!" Tommy's voice raised in volume as he yelled at Tubbo before looking up to meet the crowds eye, "Nobody visited me, you expect me to defend a country that took from me and never gave? You expect me to put down my life for a selfish country full of selfish people?!"  
Tommy didn't demand a answer to his shouting as he turned back to Techno.

"Techno, I want to side with you, I want my Unfinished Symphony to be forever unfinished . Once and for all." Tommy said louder so Techno could hear as he walked forward to join his brother who had a shark toothed smile playing on his lips. The once quiet side of L'manberg was now shouting for Tommy. He couldn't make out who said what, it was a clash of begging him to come back and others screaming for his death. But the blonde didn't care. 

Tommy finally stood opposite of Techno, the wind blowing his long blonde hair out his face, "Let me finish it." He said gently to Techno who instantly understood, passing the wither skull to Tommy who held it tightly.  
Tommy looked back over his shoulder and smiled at the crowd, "A wise soul once said something historical." Tommy hummed before turning all the way around, his arms spread wide and a manic smile playing on his lips.

"It was never meant to be." 

In that moment multiples of things happened, Tommy summoning the first wither. Before anyone had time to react they began to make more and more. The once peaceful lands of L'manberg now a bloody destroyed masterpiece of a battle ground.  
With a loud laugh Tommy watched as Tubbo looked up to Tommy with a cruel sort of hatred and pain. It almost made Tommy feel bad, almost. 

With a comforting hand on his shoulder Techno looked down at Tommy, "I'm proud of you." He said gently for only Tommy to hear before rushing forward into combat with multiples of people.

And that being said, that was the story of the once brightest boy turning cruel to the people he once loved.


End file.
